That's Not My Name
by riseupandtakethepowerback
Summary: Noelle's an average girl who lives with her dad and Quileute  step-mom in La Push. No one really gets her, or her name right but her friends and one particular Quileute shape-shifter...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Ello(: first Embry fic, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it3 oh, one teenyweeny difference; Jacob, Quil, Embry, the younger wolves didn't begin to phase until about December, yes so proceed to read and review!(; oh also I've got a **_**teenyweeny**_** cussing habit that made it into this story… I'm trying to go through and take it all out :P**

**Chapter 1**

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day"_

I woke up every day to my favorite song by Bruno Mars; I have to admit he does know how to make a girl feel perfect. Too bad I'm far from it. I may play guitar and sing great (according to my few friends) but no one truly cares about true talent anymore. My feet found their way to my fluffy Hello Kitty slippers on the floor as I began getting dressed. Unfortunately, today is the first day back from Christmas vacation and since I forgot any source of knowledge from the first semester of 10th grade, I will be clueless as usual. My cell phone buzzed as I received a text from my best friend Stella who said she was dropping by in 5 minutes to pick me up and grab some breakfast. Stella was held back a year so she is already 16 and has her driver's license so every morning she comes by to pick me up and usually get some free food.

Quickly I picked a random pair of jeans and with a tee shirt under my baggy sweatshirt with my bag and Uggs and hurried downstairs. Even though school starts at 8:00 and it is only 7:00 it snowed last night and it takes at least half an hour to get to La Push High School whenever it snows. "Morning Noelle, excited for your first day back?" Miranda my step-mom said as she started setting out three plates of food on the table. "Has dad already left for work?" I asked, usually he's here for breakfast. "Yes, the hospital in Forks needs both doctors in early today." She answered. "Oh" I muttered. Miranda is originally from La Push, she's part Quileute so she has long black hair with dark eyes to match her tan. Since she wanted to stay in this quaint town on the reservation is the reason I'm one of the only kids at La Push High without dark hair and eyes or a tan.

"Morning my lovely extended family!" Stella announced as she walked in the front door. "Stell, the door was locked how'd you get in?" I asked as she sat down with Miranda and I.

"Oh silly, silly Noelle… Do you not know me at all? I picked the lock." She stated obviously.

I suppose I should have guessed since she's been sent to Juvie a few time's for various crimes of sort but she wasn't exactly a bad influence, it's just her father was a drunk and her mom remarried some guy and left them so she doesn't exactly live in the best environment. Often she crashes at my place when her dad gets really drunk and violent but Miranda and dad don't mind.

"Ugh, I can't believe school's starting already!" Stella complained, though I'm not sure why, usually she ditches half of her classes. "Oh girls it's not that bad! Think of the opportunity school provides you with!" Miranda piped in, than she burst out in laughter "I'm just kidding with you guys! I always hated school, that's why I majored in philosophy." She teased; Miranda was always so chill about everything.

After we scarfed down my eggs and bacon Stella and I left around 7:15 to get through the snow. To my surprise there was a brand new Range Rover parked in my driveway. "Holy shit Stell! How'd you get this!" I cried as I ran into the passenger seat. "Well mom gave it as a Christmas present for all those years she wasn't there, I guess my step-dad ran into a lot of inheritance money so they got me this amazing car for all my troubles." She told me. "Wow this is amazing." I said "Come on! Let's drive this baby!" I squealed. She smiled and started the car.

We pulled into the parking lot of La High School fashionably late so most of the students there could get a good look at Stella's fancy new car. When Stella stepped out it was like a movie, guys turned their heads, girls crossed their arms in jealously but when I hoped out the first thing I do is splash in a puddle of melted, muddy snow. A few girls sitting out front snickered buy I let my curly blond hair create a curtain between them and me.

"Ah high school a personal hellhole for outcasts of society" Stella mused as she threw her arm around me and waved her fingerless gloved hand in front of us "Let us endure on journey faced by mankind for decades as we enrich our brains in meaningless nonsense." She insisted, one thing about Stella was even though she ditched most of her classes she dreamed of becoming a news reporter of all things and moving to the big apple to go to college and work for the _New York Times_. She is in honors English and is planning in taking AP English next year since it's one of the two AP courses that our small school provided.

I chuckled as I went to walk in behind Stella but someone right behind me pushed right through making me fall right on my ass in the hallway. It was some random guy, Jacob Black I think, who pushed me over "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." Was his excuse "Here let me help you up _Stacy_." He said but I was already up "Stacy? Seriously I'm Noelle!" I exclaimed, he gave me a confused look "What, aren't you Stacy from 4th period Physics?" Jacob questioned. "No!" I said. "Uh okay…" he muttered and walked away. "UGH…" It's like I'm invisible!

Stella was nowhere to be found throughout the hallway of sophomores but a couple of the bitchy popular girls, Kelly and Tiffany came walking up to me. "Wow, that's Jacob Black" Tiffany said slowly like I was retarded "He's like one of the hottest guys here and you get angry at him because he like didn't say your name right." Kelly told me "What are you stupid? Like seriously you're lucky he even talked to an ugly piece of shit like you." Tiffany sneered.

"Oh shut you mouths you whores, like you really care about how hot the guy you fuck? Seriously, face the truth no one wants to fuck you anyways; afraid they'll get herpes, so go fuck off." I told them "Oh, go to hell" Tiffany spat "Great see you bitches there." I replied sarcastically and walked off to my locker.

Well, what a great welcome back.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Out

Chapter 2

_Ring!_ Crap I had 5 minutes to get to my locker and back to Biology before school started.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered and shoved my notebook for biology, geometry, and history in my backpack as well. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I rushed back to the biology room. The bell rang thirty seconds before I ran into the room "Well nice of you to join us…" Mr. Hurst said unhappily, it was only thirty seconds not thirty minutes.

I hurried over to my seat in the back of the room and am the only person without a lab partner, luckily, I'm the best in my grade at Biology and some other stuff but I don't mean to brag. The lab was only to replicate cell diffusion I already knew how to do it and, of course, am first to finish in only 10 minutes.

The next few hours went by until lunch where I met up with Stella and my only other friend Courtney. "Hey did you see Stell's new car? It's amazing." I told Courtney "Wow, it's awesome, you're so lucky that you get to ride with her to school in it every day." She told me. Sometimes I do not understand why Courtney chose to be friends with Stella and me, on her first day here back in September, the popular girls and guys were all over her. She moved here from Miami and was extremely wealthy but here parents who were millionaires wanted to reside in a tiny town where her dad had grown up- La Push. Courtney has a great tan and is about 5'3" with signature Quileute raven black hair.

We took our place next to Stella at our table. "Hey Noelle where did you go this morning? On second you were behind me then poof, you're gone." Stella said. "Oh ya some dude knocked me over and worse he thought I was some girl named Stacy and I'm like what the hell. Oh, then some whores started talking to me and deteriorating my brain." I told her. "Oh tough one." She replied I nodded. We talked about how I was going to be at this club in Port Angeles for a singing gig, Stella and Courtney said they are definitely coming.

As everyone around us began getting up to go to their last class of the day, at least I had P.E. with Stella and Courtney but unfortunately, I suck at sports. The three of us started walking over to the locker rooms. "Ew I hate P.E." I groaned, "Oh Noelle, it's not like you're any good at sports anyways. You've hardly got walking down." Courtney teased. "What? I've so got walking down" I said waving my hand "WHOA!" I yelped as I tripped over some red rubber balls. "Yeah, you so got that down." Stella joked as they helped to pull me up.

"Everyone line up! We're playing dodge ball!" Coach yelled. Everyone stood against the bleachers. "Kay, um buff kid and girl with the ponytail." He pointed to Jacob, the guy who knocked me down earlier, and Tiffany. "Pick your teams, then get playing." He ordered and went back to sitting in his office to do absolutely nothing. They should really get us a better P.E. teacher…

"Embry" Jacob called and another Quileute boy ran up to his side and high fived him.

"Kelly" Tiffany called out. For the next few minutes it was back and forth between Tiffany and Jacob picking teammates. Courtney and Stella both made it onto Jacob's team and as usual, I'm left dead last next to some scrawny kid who was a shy nerd. I really don't want to be Tiffany's team I chanted over and over again as Jacob began to choose between us.

"Um… I'll take the Albert." Albert ran up to Jacob's side thankful that he wasn't last like me. Tiffany wrinkled her nose up in disgust as I trudged over to her team. Not only was I chosen last I was forfeited to Tiffany's team, of all people.

"Noelle go get the dodge balls." Tiffany ordered, I looked from at her she, was standing closer to the basket than I was. "Get them yourself your right there!" I angrily told her, she narrowed her eyes at me before walking over and getting a few of them.

"Catch dork!" She yelled at me and threw a bunch of them towards me. "AHH!" I yelped trying to dodge them but somehow managed to get hit by every single one. Most people on my team were laughing at me but I backed up to the wall of our side of the gym and just watched.

"Ready… set… GO!" Jacob yelled and everyone from both sides attempted to retrieve one of the rubber balls. They went flying everywhere and hitting anyone at will. I stayed towards the back avoiding the game since I usually screw it up.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Kelly shouted at me, half of our team sat out and most of Jacob's team were still in. "Did you hear me or what!" She hollered.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes but in the corner of my sight I saw a red thing rolling on the ground right to my feet; I picked it up. Okay, I thought, I could probably take out someone if I sneak up to the line where no one's standing close… Just a few more steps. "OW!" I screamed as something smacked right in the center of my forehead knocking me to the ground and the ball over to the other side.

"Wow Noelle! You idiot!" Tiffany yelled. I couldn't think straight and I was seeing everything in doubles.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Two people said to me, or maybe it was only one because everything was spinning and in doubles. "Uhh…" I groaned my head ached.

"Ugh! You jack ass, why couldn't you do one thing right?" Tiffany screamed at me and began kicking my back repeatedly. "Tiffany what the hell are you doing? Can't you see she's hurt?"

"But Embry! She totally screwed up on purpose, she's like out to get me." She cried.

"Please!" I heard Stella yell, "Like anyone would believe that you're telling the truth!" Stella and Courtney both came to my side. "We need to take her to the nurse her head's bleeding." Courtney ordered.

"Can you hear me?" Stella asked. "Mhm…" I mumbled out "At least it wasn't a gun." I joked. "Haha, Noelle you're hurt it's okay to not be all happy and giddy." Stella smiled and began trying to help me up. As soon as they let go of my arms I started feeling tipsy "Oh shit…" I fell backwards and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3:title to long xP

I'd like to apologize for the wait, freaking wasn't letting me access 'My Stories' to updated .

**Chapter 3~Rain Drops and Overheated Engines**

"When is she going to wake up?" A deep, husky voice asked. "I'm not sure, if she doesn't wake up soon I am required to call her parents and an ambulance."

"Urg…." I groaned out, the last thing I need is another visit to the hospital. The one in Forks has been seeing me practically on a weekly basis since middle school.

"She's waking up!" A voice I recognized as Courtney's, exclaimed excitedly. "Courtney…" I mumbled and slightly opened my eyes blinded by the bright light and light colored walls of the nurse's office. "Yes?" She asked and leaned closer to me. "Your voice… it's too loud…" I muttered and placed my hand over her mouth.

"Good you're awake!" Stella stated happily while standing at the head of the cot I was lying down on.

"We were so worried when you passed out after you got up, if you were still unconscious for a few more minutes we would have called an ambulance." Stella explained. "I'm sure I'd be welcomed back with open arms since I'm there basically every day." I joked as I tried standing up again. "Omph!"

"Careful!" The same husky voice yelped in concern. A pair or warm, tan arms circled around my wait and caught me just before I fell backwards onto the linoleum tiles. "Watch it next time."

Hesitantly the arms around me let go and I regained my balance. I turned around to see who caught me and to my surprise, it was Embry. Embry Call. "What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Sweety, he's the one who hit you in the head." Courtney informed me with a sarcastically sweet voice. "Jeez, thanks Embry." I said. My hand went to itch my nose and when I pulled it back it was covered in runny red blood. "Holy shit! I'm bleeding! Somebody call 911!"

"Shawty fire burin' on the dance floor!" Stella sang.

"Stella!" I yelled at her, she gave me a sheepish grin. "Chill, it's only a bloody nose." Embry complained. "Oh…" I blushed and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean it up.

"Okay Nole" Nurse Coleman walked in with a small yellow slip that I'm supposed to take home "Um, my name's _Noelle._ Like the Christmas song…" Nurse Coleman listen but noticed the wad of tissues I had covering my nose. "Oh dear, what happened, a bloody nose?" I nodded; she quickly grabbed an ice pack from the cupboard and smashed it against the counter to activate it before handing it to me. "Now keep this on the bridge of your nose while pinching it." She told me. _I know_ I thought _I've had so many before…_

"School's already ended so I'm gonna go." Courtney explained. I glanced at the clock and gasped, it was 3:30 and school ended at 2:40. "I've been out for an hour!" Embry, Stella, and Courtney nodded. "Wow… Oh my gosh! Stella you have that interview for that internship in Seattle at 4, are you gonna have enough time to make back if you leave now?"

"There'll be other times… I mean I just have to drop you off and run home very quick. Maybe I can make it…" Stella said. "No, no," I insisted and shook my head back and forth "Go home, hurry. I'll get another ride. Maybe my dad can pick me up on the way home."

"Noelle your dad won't get here till eight at the earliest!" She complained. "Just go trust me, I'll be fine!" She gave me a concerned look but turned around and left. I let out a sigh and pushed back my bangs off my forehead.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Embry asked I almost jumped in surprise since I had forgotten he was even here. "I mean if you don't want it, that's fine…"

"Oh, sure" I told him "But I'm going to have to get changed…" I told him, I still wore my gym clothes. "Okay, I'll wait outside then." He responded with a quick smile; I returned the gesture before heading down the silent halls to change. My gym clothes practically flew off myself and into my locker while my jeans and jacket quickly melted into the warmth of my skin.

I walked out of the locker room, down the empty hallway hoping that by some chance Embry would take me home and not somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. Now I realize the idea of him actually doing that are probably never going to happen but I'm a bit of a pessimist.

As soon as I walked outside, a feeling of gloom washed over me. Every inch of sky was covered with dark, ominous storm clouds and thunder and lightning flashed.

"Hey Noelle, you better hurry. A pretty big storm's coming in and it's not something you'd want to be caught in while outside." Embry hollered from his rusty old pickup truck a few spaces down to my right. Part of me was surprised that he actually was here waiting for me and the other half was well a bit of happiness I guess, I couldn't really describe it.

My feet carried me over to his truck and hopped into the cab right before rain began to curtain around us. He too jumped in and was quick to start the engine to turn the heat on. I glanced over to him while he began to drive out of the parking lot and almost gasped, he was strong and his muscles practically bulged out of his skin. As he turned back around, he smirked "Like what you see?" Immediately, I flushed a light pink and turned to look out the window. A few minutes of silence passed, it wasn't awkward but it was a bit comforting. In the back of my mind, I had an urge to just lean over and touch him but I hardly know him, not that I would do that if I knew him any better.

Rain continued pouring down in buckets making the road hardly visible; I had a hard time believing that Embry could see through it. We passed a faded green colored sign marking the exit to my house flew in a grey blur past us.

"Hey that was my exit." I told him looking at him. "Oh, we can get off at the next exit and turn around then." Embry answered. Minutes ticked by until a good twenty minutes flew by with no sign of an exit. "Where's the next-EEK!" The truck stopped from going 50mph to 0 in seconds.

"What happened?" I asked as he opened the door and hopped out. He walked around up to the engine and inspected the damage before hopping back into the warm cab. "Ironically, it looks like it overheated but I can't be sure through this rain. Stupid old car. I think we're just on the outskirts of Forks… I know some people who can give us a lift to town so we can get it towed…"

"Couldn't we just call a tow truck?" I asked him. "Well Jake's friend who lives in Forks, her dad is the police chief so not much of a difference." He explained. He dug through his pocket before pulling out a cell phone and calling someone. Embry exchanged a few mumbled words into the phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Jake said he's at Chief Swan's with his dad to watch a game, he said that he'd be here as soon as possible but it'll take a while because of the rain." He answered; the little clock on my almost dead phone read only 4:10, fabulous.

"Does your radio work?" He shook his head. A few more minutes past and nothing improved except for our boredom. "I'm bored." Embry stated. "Do you think I'm any better?" He only shrugged. "What's your deal? You always keep to yourself, Courtney, and Stella and act like everyone at school hates you." I looked at him shocked "No I don't" I protested, "I've talked to other people before and the part about everyone hating me is true. They all do."

"Well teachers don't count, Noelle." When he spoke my name, it sent shivers down my spine but not ones that left me cold but ones that spread warmth through my heart. I sighed "Well it's kind of hard to talk to everybody else because no one else likes me. I swear it's like you guys have some sort of conspiracy against me."

"I don't hate you. I never have and I never will." He said taking me by surprise. "Oh… Thanks I think." He gave a smile before turning to look outside. We didn't talk to each other for a while but a small grin remained on my lips at his words.

**Please Review! **


End file.
